Five Nights At Kirby's
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Nikki Katrice gets a summer job at Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria. She has to work the night shift, and it's a tough ride. Based off of Five Nights At Freddy's. Rated K for now.


Five Nights At Kirby's

**This is the last story I'm going to write before Christmas. And Meta Knight's Secret, Five Nights At Freddy's: Adventures in Dreamland (What a long title), and my other stories will continue sometime in January. I am so happy to say that I have this idea, and I'm going to put it up as a story. It contains Kirby Characters (No Fnaf Characters), but I do have the cast listed.**

**Kirby – Freddy Fazbear**

**Meta Knight – Foxy the Pirate**

**Tiff – Chica Chicken**

**Tuff – Bonnie Bunny**

**Phone Lady – Phone Guy**

**Nikki Katrice (My OC) – Mike Schmidt**

**Did you enjoy my cast? Well guess what? They are going to be in the story! :)**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 1: Night 1

Nikki was in her living room, watching television, but then suddenly, an ad shows up.

"Hey there! This is an infomercial about our restaurant, Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria. If your kids want to have fun here, call 1800-KIRBY-STARROD, and get a free party from our friends at Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria. I know you want one. So come over to Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria today, and have fun!"

"Hmm… Kirby StarRod's Pizza. Maybe I need a summer job there. My parents would be happy to see their daughter get a summer job…" Nikki thought to herself.

She remembered going to the restaurant, ever since she was a little girl. She remembered the mascots there. She thought that they were cute, and she wanted to see them again.

"I'm going to apply for a job there!" Nikki said, eager to grab a phone.

She dialed the phone number to Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria, and a lady immediately answered the phone.

"Welcome to Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria. May I take your order?" The lady on the phone asked.

"No thank you," Nikki said.

"Okay," The Phone Lady said. "What do you need, then?"

"I want to apply for a summer job for Kirby StarRod's Pizzeria. Is there any spots for me?" Nikki asked.

"Yes there is," The Phone Lady answered. "I can immediately apply you for the night shift."

"Yes, please!" Nikki said.

"Okay," The Phone Lady said. "I have applied you for the night shift. You can start working here, tonight."

"Okay, thanks!" Nikki said.

She hung up on the phone and waited for her hours to come in. Apparently, she had to work from 12 AM to 6 AM every night, for the whole summer.

When she got there, she went in and the people there, showed her where she had to go.

"So I stay in here?" Nikki asked, wondering where she had to work.

Her summer boss showed her to the office.

"You have to stay here from 12 AM to 6 AM for the night. This job may seem easy, but you need to make sure that the mascots here don't escape, okay?" The boss asked.

"Okay." Nikki said, getting her seat in the office.

So it was 12 AM, and she received a recording.

It said:

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.

Um, "Welcome to Kirby StarRod's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. StarRod Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twelve years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Slash of '92. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman or watchlady here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Kirby StarRod's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Kirby suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Nikki heard ever word the Phone Lady said, and she followed her rules.

"Okay," Nikki said. "Gotta look at the Cameras!"

She took a look at the cameras and saw three animatronics in one camera, but she wasn't worried about them, for now.

She saw another animatronic in camera 1-C, but it was in "Knight's Cove", and all she could see was its eyes behind the curtain.

"Ah!" She yelled. "That's spooky!"

She checked the other camera, again, but she only saw two animatronics there.

"Okay… Where's the third one?" She asked.

She switched to camera 1-B, and saw the third one, with a weird expression on its face. It was the one that had the bib that said, "Let's Eat!" on it. It looked like the animatronic had a "derpy-looking" face expression. It looked like a little girl, who was there.

"She's cute!" Nikki said.

She got off the cameras and waited until 2 AM, and switched back to the cameras.

She saw the little girl, Tiff, in the restroom camera. She got off there, and checked on camera 1-A.

All she could see was Kirby.

"Where's the boy with the red bow around his neck?" She asked.

She switched to Knight's Cove, and still saw that one animatronic there.

"Okay, as long as you don't move, I'm okay," She said, and then switched to Camera 1-B.

The boy with the red bow around his neck was there, and was behind the tables, but then the cameras turned black.

"Oh no!" Nikki said. "Gotta shut my doors!"

It was 4 AM at the time, and she was literally freaking out. She closed her doors, and then, at 5 AM, her power source was at 21%.

"Gotta open my doors!" Nikki said.

She opened her doors, and then saw Tiff at her right door.

"AHH!" Nikki said.

She closed the door, until Tiff went away, and then saw Tuff, the boy with the red bow, at her left door.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" She yelled, and immediately, the door was shut.

Tuff went away and she opened the door back, but then she remembered something! She checked Knight's Cove, and saw the animatronic's face peeking out the curtains. She recognized him. Meta Knight.

She went off and then it was 6AM! She saw her boss walk in, and immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yay! Night One's done and over with! Thank you, Nightmare!" Nikki yelled.

She ran out the doors and enjoyed the fresh sunlight. But now, she has to worry about the second night…

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**I so hope that you enjoyed this story! I'm going to write more of this soon, I promise. Remember to follow, fav, and review this. Thanks! And bye! :)**


End file.
